


pretty as a peach

by glitterprincee



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Top Bucky, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprincee/pseuds/glitterprincee
Summary: Bucky grabbed Steve's chin and forced him to look up at him. Steve's eyes glittered with unshed tears and Bucky smiled softly. His boy was so pretty, pretty as a peach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tumblr prompt: which person in your otp is terrified of ferris wheels and which person shakes the seat on the ride? + some shameless smut because that's what every story needs
> 
> unbeta'd - any mistakes are mine
> 
> i do not own these characters

Steve always looked so warm when he stood in the afternoon glow. The sun illuminated his hair and it looked like god was giving him his own golden halo. It made Bucky think that Steve actually was an angel and with Steve's sick body, always wracked with coughs and chills and fevers, it seemed like god would call his angel back before Bucky was ready. Bucky gave Steve a sideways glance as he watched his best friend, his Stevie, lick the cotton candy remnants off his delicate fingers. 

"What're ya lookin' at, Buck?" Steve asked, briefly wetting his lips with his tongue, trying to get rid of the sticky feeling.

"Not your ugly mug, that's for sure," Bucky snorted. He looks so beautiful.

Steve chuckled, a warm, full sound, as he handed the cotton candy to Bucky and reached for his coke. He didn't say anything after that, which Bucky thought was odd - usually Steve is such a sassy little shit - but instead sat pensively staring out across the pier, the bottle of coke almost forgotten in his hand.

"What's on your mind, Stevie?" Bucky asked, looking carefully at him.

Steve turned those beautiful blue eyes on Bucky in a glare. "Don't call me that. 'm not a baby anymore," he huffed indignantly. He looks so beautiful.

Bucky smiled widely before placing his hand on Steve's shoulder in a light, reassuring grip. "Alright, pal, 'm sorry. You're the manliest man I've ever known."

Steve's scowl darkened. "Now you're just makin' fun of me, Buck."

"Am not!" Bucky's smile faltered for a second and took on a serious look as he said "You're one of the best men I've ever know, Steve, swear on my life." The scowl left Steve's face as he cautiously looked up to meet Bucky's eyes. The sun made Steve looked positively heavenly, the golden glow making his best friend look almost healthy, the pale, sickly pallor completely washed out in a golden hue that made his eyes shine a breathtaking blue. Bucky audibly inhaled before grinning again and tightening his grip on Steve's shoulder, pulling him in closer, looping his arm over his thin frame. 

"Come on, Steve, lighten up. I know you're sore about not gettin' into the army-" Steve let out another angry huff and tried to shove Bucky away from him, but Bucky just held on tighter. "-but you can still do your part here. You can draw posters, remember how much money you made off doin' that? They turned out real pretty too." Just like you, was the unspoken truth that Bucky had tacked on to the end of that sentence.

"What good is drawing posters when other people are laying down their liv- Bucky? Bucky where are you going?"  
Bucky had cheerfully released Steve, mid sentence, and began walking down the pier, a sneaky grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"C'mon, punk, we're goin' on some rides. I saved up to take you to Coney Island, not to watch you mope around."

"Buck-" Steve started, a whine creeping into his voice. 

"Nope, not hearing it, Steve," Bucky called as he walked further away. He spun on his heel and shouted, "Keep up!"  
He heard Steve grumbling behind him, but slowed his pace so that his best friend could catch up without putting too much stress on his lungs. Bucky smiled triumphantly when Steve fell into step beside him, still scowling, but a playful light residing in his baby blues. 

"You're a real jerk, y'know that, Buck?" he quipped, a smile slipping into his voice. 

"That's not a nice thing to say to the guy that just bought you candy and a soda." Bucky clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "What would your ma say?"

"My ma would say that you're a bad influence on me James Barnes."

Steve's smile could light up a god damn building. Bucky put his arm around Steve again. "There's my best guy," he whispered adoringly, so quietly that he doubted Steve even heard him. It didn't matter. Steve knew, whether Bucky said it or not.  
Bucky and Steve walked for a little while longer, neither really saying anything, but it was a comfortable silence and Steve looked content for the time being. After a considerable amount of time, Bucky abruptly stopped mid-stride. Steve walked on a little further before realizing that he was missing something from his side. He turned around, a flash of panic in his eyes, before settling on Bucky, grinning cheekily at him.

Steve stormed over to where Bucky was standing before demanding, "What are you doing? I could've lost you!"

Bucky just continued to smile as he started to move away again. Steve followed him carefully with his eyes, but stayed where he was. Bucky jerked his head to the side, motioning to an empty line. Steve glanced up, then went considerably pale and even the afternoon glow couldn't cover up the panicked expression he wore. But it quickly vanished as he squared his shoulders and moved to stand beside Bucky. He forked over three tickets and placed them in the conductor's hand a little more forcefully than was necessary. Bucky only smirked at Steve's stony expression as he scooted over in the seat so that Steve could sit next to him. Luckily Steve was small, otherwise the seat would be rather cramped. The sun set deeper and the glow got warmer and Steve was still beautiful. So perfect, so small he could be a girl. 

The conductor monotonously repeated the safety protocols before pulling the lever and the machine whirred to life and up into the air. The noise Steve made was absolutely darling, something lingering between a gasp and a scream. The seat rocked and swung, and with each jerk Steve curled deeper into Bucky's side. The ride came to a halt at the very crest, looking out over Coney Island bathed in that same golden glow that made Steve look so divine. Bucky spared a glance at Steve who was clutching his shirt so tightly that his knuckles were white as sheets of paper. He looked so vulnerable and small and sweet that it made Bucky's heart swell with so much affection that it was hard not to lean down and cradle Steve's face in his hands and just kiss him gently. Up here, in the sky, there was no one but him and his Stevie, away from the world. It would be so easy to just lean in and-

"Bucky, you complete and total asshole!" 

Steve didn't make it easy to forget that he was, no matter how small and delicate he was, still a man. 

"What's th'matter?"

"You know exactly what's wrong! You jerk, as soon as we get down from here m'gonna-" the breeze rocked the seat a little and Steve yelped and burrowed back into Bucky's side so forcefully that it made Bucky gasp in surprise before laughing quietly. 

"C'mon, Steve, it's just a ferris wheel. We ain't even gone on the real stuff yet!" And just to be an ass he added, "How d'you expect to get into the army if you can't stomach a little kid ride, huh?"

Steve's fist connected with Bucky's shoulder before he had even finished his sentence. Bucky laughed a little, but then he noticed Steve's eyes were shining with tears and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

"Oh, Steve, m'sorry. You know I was just joking, right? Oh god, Steve-"

Steve straightened up fully and away from Bucky, his back facing out towards the sun. The final rays of sunlight were trickling away and the golden glow was leaving Steve's face, the last streaks of gold clinging to Steve like they couldn't bear to let go. Bucky couldn't let go, couldn't bear to see his best guy upset, no matter how much they bickered. The wind blew gently and ruffled Steve's hair so that it billowed around his head, what little sunlight was left illuminating those blond locks creating a type of halo that almost made Bucky religious in that moment. He looks so beautiful. 

"I wanna go home, Buck," Steve whispered, barely audible over the rush of the ocean and noise of the people on the pier below. 

"Alright, pal. We can go home."

The ride jerked back into motion and although Steve visibly tensed, he didn't grab back onto Bucky, instead settled for gripping his own khaki pants. He stared out at the ocean, purposely avoiding Bucky's gaze even though he could feel it lingering on him. Bucky felt sick, but kept to himself so as not to raise suspicion or anger Steve any further.

When they got off, Steve walked an arms length away from Bucky, hands in his pockets, eyebrows furrowed. Bucky wanted to gather him up in his arms and make promises that he wouldn't be able to keep if that's what made Steve happy, but he didn't. He hailed a cab and they went home in silence.Steve trudged behind Bucky, waiting for him to unlock the door to their apartment, eyes glaring holes into his back. Bucky pushed the door open and gestured in front of him, silently giving Steve the go-ahead to go inside before him. Steve glowered, but proceeded inside. 

"Look, Steve, I'm sorry about tonight. I know you don't like-" Bucky was cut off as he turned around from locking the door once they were both inside to face Steve, his shirt slightly listing off his shoulder, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. In his hand he had a tube which he was gripping tightly, as though he was worried it would disappear. "Oh," Bucky breathed. So it was going to be one of those nights. 

"M'sorry, Buck. I was so awful tonight," Steve whispered, staring at the floor. His hand flexed around the tube.  
Bucky sighed deeply before walking over. He towered over Steve, whose head was bowed. He glanced down at the tube, then carefully pried it from Steve's grasp. Steve's breath hitched as Bucky took Steve in his arms, resting his cheek to the top of his head. 

"S'alright, baby, shh don't worry I'll take care of you," Bucky cooed softly while rubbing small circles into Steve's back. Steve's shoulders shook with the force of trying to withhold his tears. "Don't worry, babydoll, I got you."

"I ruined everything," Steve whimpered into Bucky's chest.

Bucky grabbed Steve's chin and forced him to look up at him. Steve's eyes glittered with unshed tears and Bucky smiled softly. His boy was so pretty, pretty as a peach. Bucky pressed a small kiss to Steve's forehead then released his chin to uncap the tube in his hand. He twisted up the tube to reveal a stunning red shade of lipstick. Steve sucked in a breath as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Buck.." Steve breathed.

"You wanna get pretty for me, doll? You wanna make it up to me for puttin' up a fuss tonight, hm?" Bucky smirked, holding the lipstick between the two of them like an offering and a silent challenge.

Steve's eyes flashed defiantly, then quickly died down and he lowered his eyes submissively again.

"Yes, sir," he whispered. 

Steve flushed a lovely shade of pink, from the tips of his ears, spreading down his neck, to his chest, and disappearing beneath his shirt. Bucky pulled Steve against him in a rush of possessiveness, their bodies flush against each other as Bucky pressed the lipstick to the center of Steve's bottom lip. Steve fucking whimpered. 

"You're gonna have to speak up, babydoll," Bucky growled into Steve's ear, nipping at the lobe. 

"Oh god, Buck-"

Bucky swatted Steve's ass causing the smaller man to cry out in surprise. "That's not what I wanna hear outta you. What do we say, Steve?"

Steve rocked into Bucky's thigh, already hard and straining against his pants. "Ah, ah- yes, yessir, 'm sorry, sir," he slurred, panting against the lipstick.

Bucky grinned, pulling the lipstick away. Steve lunged forward, trying to capture his lips, but Bucky swatted Steve's ass again in a warning.

"Not yet, baby. I want you to get all nice 'n pretty, can you do that for me, Stevie?" Steve nodded. "Use your words, baby," Bucky coaxed. 

"Yes, sir, I'll- I can do it," Steve gasped, rocking against Bucky's thigh once more. Bucky obliged him by wedging his thigh between Steve's legs, allowing for him to rut against him, causing momentary relief before Bucky stepped away altogether and Steve made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled.

"Go do what you're told, doll, and be quick," Bucky said, handing Steve the tube of lipstick. Then he turned his back and shrugged out of his jacket on the way to their room. "I'll be waiting for you." He smirked to himself as he heard Steve nearly trip over himself as he scrambled to the bathroom.

Steve studied himself intently in the mirror for a moment.This part was always the hardest for him, handing over complete control and trusting that Bucky would take care of him. He hated when guys would make fun of him for being small and looking delicate, and he tried to beat them back as much as he could. But at the end of the day, after another bloody fight, Bucky was there to wipe away the blood, kiss his cuts, and joke about how many times he'd broken his nose that month (he's only broken his nose three times in his whole life). When he was too sick to move and his body was racked with shivers, Bucky would crawl into his tiny bed and pull Steve to his front, using his own body heat to keep his best friend warm. They didn't speak, just stayed pressed against each other until Steve's shivers subsided and he drifted off. Even then, Bucky never let go. How could he when his Stevie needed him? It was intimate, and even though Steve never voiced so much out loud, Bucky knew that it was as much a physical need as it was an emotional one.

Steve's always hated this part of himself, the part that, despite all the name calling and beatings, still liked to indulge in this secret fantasy that in a perfect world he and Bucky could be a real couple. That Steve could take Bucky's last name and raise kids and buy a house and live with a sense of normalcy. As he applied the mascara to his long lashes, he felt ashamed because this isn't normal. He shouldn't want to do this. But he did want to do this, and he loved it, as much as he tried to deny it to himself. He didn't feel like himself when he got dolled up for Bucky. He looked more feminine, less sick, less like himself. He rolled up the stockings, pulled on the cotton panties, and clasped the matching bra together to hold up breasts that just weren't there. Steve always saved the lipstick for last, not for any particular reason, he just felt a sense of calm, completeness once the startling shade of red was applied. He could be good for Bucky like this. At least he was almost the real thing.

Quietly, Steve slipped out of the bathroom and padded towards their room. Bucky had arranged their blankets and pillows on the floor because the bed creaked too much. He sat in the middle of the pile, staring languidly up at the ceiling. Steve stepped on a squeaky floorboard just outside the door. Bucky looked up and he stopped in his tracks because Bucky didn't tell him to move yet.

For a moment, Bucky just drank him in. It got hard to think when Steve got like this. So god damn beautiful. He exhaled softly before saying, "There's my best girl. You look pretty, so pretty, sweetheart. Wish you could see how pretty you are, doll. C'mere."

Steve blushed again. He moved toward Bucky before sinking into the blankets and crawling over to straddle Bucky's thighs. Bucky sat up fully, wrapping his arms all the way around Steve's skinny frame, holding him close. They sat there, breathing each other's air, Bucky leaving loving kisses along Steve's jaw and neck and collarbones. Things started to pick up as Bucky's kisses became more frantic, his grip more possessive as Steve rocked down onto his cock. Steve kept making the sweetest noises, softly exhaling ah's into the air as Bucky nosed his neck.

"Ah, ah, Bucky-sir, please, please," Steve breathlessly pleaded, rolling his hips down to meet Bucky's. "Oh god.."  
Bucky sucked a bite into his chest right beneath his collarbone and Steve's back arched, head thrown back. He left a sizeable bruise before pulling down one strap of Steve's bra latching onto his left nipple, swirling his tongue around it until it became swollen and sensitive. 

"You look so pretty Stevie, such a good girl, my best girl. Doin' exactly what I asked you to, oh god, keep movin' your hips just like that, babydoll, ahh- yes, so good for me," Bucky panted against his skin.

Bucky made quick work of unclasping Steve's bra, kissing a path along his neck and down his chest before swiftly switching positions, pinning Steve beneath him. Steve spread his legs to allow Bucky to crawl between them, a blush sweeping over him at the lewd, needy gesture. His eyes fell shut as Bucky continued pressing open mouthed kisses along his chest, purposely avoiding going any lower. Steve began chanting a litany of please please please, tugging on Bucky's hair in a desperate attempt to get him to take pity and completely undo him.

Bucky smirked against his skin, "Use your words, baby doll."

"Oh god," Steve gasped, his body arching beneath Bucky's. "Oh my god, please..I need it-need you..ah-"

"You know I always give you what you need, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Yes."

"You know 'm always gonna take care of you, Stevie."

"Bucky..."

"Shh, doll, I got you."

Bucky kissed a trail of kisses down Steve's middle, stopping to latch onto his left hipbone and suck a mark into the skin. Steve's hips jumped impatiently. Bucky looked up at him through his lashes as he caught the thin cotton of Steve's panties between his teeth and began teasing them down his hips. Steve was all too eager to help, lifting himself a little off the blankets to help shimmy the underwear down his thighs and eventually completely off. Bucky kissed the inside of Steve's thighs, exhaling gently against his skin. He carefully took Steve's leg in his hands, bending it at the knee to remove the stockings. Gently, he kissed that knee, scabbed over from a previous skirmish in the alley behind the grocery store, before moving to the other leg. The stockings joined the pile of undergarments on the floor. 

Bucky inhaled sharply at the sight of Steve lying naked in the middle of the pile of blankets, legs spread, pupils completely dilated, lipstick smeared against the corners of his mouth. His small chest heaved up and down with some effort, but there was no tell-tale wheeze accompanied by it, so Bucky knew he was safe to proceed. He always had to be careful when they played this game, Steve got so impatient and often forgot himself. It was Bucky’s job to look after him. It was Bucky’s job to make sure his Stevie was always alright.

Steve pushed his knees into Bucky’s sides, trying to get him to continue. “C’mon, Bucky, please-”  
Bucky growled low in his throat and Steve made a startled noise as Bucky forced his legs wider apart to fit between them. He buried his face into Steve’s neck and latched on, marking him possessively.

“That’s the last time you call me ‘Bucky’ tonight, sweetheart, you got that?”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing picked up. Bucky sucked harder.

“What do good girls say, doll? Hm?”

Steve whined high in his throat and shifted his hips to slot them perfectly against Bucky’s. His arms flew around Bucky’s shoulders, scrabbling for purchase against Bucky’s sweat soaked skin.

“Yessir, yessir, yessir,” Steve slurred into the stuffy apartment air. “I’m being so- ah- so good, sir, please.”

Bucky swirled his tongue around the bruise he’d left on Steve before sitting back on his heels to admire the mess he’d made of his best girl. Steve tried to reach for Bucky to pull him back down, but Bucky had other plans in mind. He pushed Steve back down onto the blankets and placed his thumb against Steve’s parted lips. The lipstick had completely come off, leaving only a pink tint to Steve’s lips. So perfect, so small he could be a girl. God, he looks so beautiful.

Steve panted against Bucky’s thumb, his eyes flickering up to Bucky’s as he waited for Bucky to tell him what to do.  
“Suck,” Bucky commanded, his voice low and controlling, sending jolts of pleasure down Steve’s spine. Steve eagerly took Bucky’s thumb into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like it was the only thing in the world he wanted to do.

“I don’t think you've been so good for me today, Stevie,” Bucky said, trying to disguise the breathiness in his voice. Steve sucked harder. “M’startin to think you don’t appreciate all ‘m doin for you. That’s not true, is it, doll?”

Steve opened his mouth as Bucky pressed his thumb flat against Steve’s tongue. “Nuh uh,” Steve managed to get out before Bucky moved the pressure from his tongue and prompted him to start sucking again.

“I think bad little girls deserve a punishment,” Bucky mused, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Steve moaned around his thumb, teeth just barely grazing the skin, eyes shut. “Look at me, babydoll.” Steve’s eyes opened, just barely, and locked onto Bucky’s. “There’s my good girl, y’know I love lookin’ at your eyes, baby.”

Bucky removed his thumb from Steve’s mouth with a wet pop, trailing that same hand down Steve’s tiny chest with nothing but adoration in his eyes. 

“What’s your color, sweetheart?” he murmured, running both hands up and down Steve’s sides.

“Green, sir,” Steve whispered, eyes falling shut again, content to let Bucky have his way with him.

“Good, that’s good,” Bucky muttered distractedly. He tugged at Steve’s hips, coaxing him upright so that Steve was kneeling in front of him, their eyes on the same level. Bucky wound his right arm around Steve’s thin frame, so that he was flush against him, his left hand coming up to brush against Steve’s cheek. Steve let his forehead fall against Bucky’s parted lips as he let out a content sigh. They stayed that way for a while, Bucky pressing small kisses into Steve’s hair and onto his nose and eyes and lips, neither saying a word. Steve let himself feel small and safe in Bucky’s arms. Bucky left a final kiss on Steve’s lips before moving away and sitting directly on the floor, legs out in front of him. Steve didn’t need Bucky to tell him what to do next, he simply lowered his head as he crawled over to Bucky and across his lap, forearms pressed against the floor to help support himself. Steve felt Bucky shift underneath him to lay a trail of kisses along his back, stopping before he got to the swell of his ass. Steve squirmed, but Bucky ran a reassuring, firm hand up and down the crooked vertebrae, not only to calm him, but to remind him of who was in charge.

“How many should you get tonight, hm, sweetheart? You’ve been awfully bad for me tonight,” Bucky said, grabbing hold of Steve’s ass with one hand, the other continuing to rub up and down his back.

Steve pushed back against Bucky’s hand, then ground down onto his thighs with a whimper. “I’m sorry, sir, I-I’m trying to be -ah- to be good, please,” he gasped.

“‘Please, sir’, what?” Bucky asked, a grin in his voice because he loved to hear Steve beg.

Steve waited a moment before answering to try to steady his breathing. “Please give me what I deserve, sir. Oh, please, please, I need it.”

“I know you need it, doll, oh look at how wet you are for me already,” Bucky crooned, placing the tip of his middle finger teasingly against Steve’s hole. “You just need it so bad you’re breakin’ all the rules, isn’t that right, sugar?” Steve sobbed and hung his head between his shoulders. “Shhh, that’s alright, baby, I know you’re trying to be good, and since I’m feelin’ generous, I’m gonna cut your punishment in half. Does that sound good, baby, hm?” Steve hummed his consent as he continued to push against Bucky’s hand, silently begging Bucky to just give it to him.

“Five times, baby. And I wanna hear you count ‘em out,” Bucky told Steve, his voice soft and kind.

Steve nodded enthusiastically, feeling Bucky’s hand rub small, soothing circles into the flesh of his ass. He whimpered as Bucky began to teasingly knead his ass, but he didn't dare speak out of turn, even though he wanted to. He was taking what he was given. He was going to be a good girl for his sir. Bucky continued his sweet ministrations until Steve was pliant and relaxed beneath him, his eyes barely even open. Steve felt so comfortable and safe and warm. That sense of security wrapped around him like a blanket. And that's when the first strike landed.

Steve jerked forward in surprise, a high pitched gasp leaving his lips, eyes watering from the stinging sensation that followed.  
“Hnng, sir-” Steve keened, back perfectly arched as he presented himself for Bucky.

Bucky clicked his tongue in mock disapproval, placing a hand over the mark blooming against Steve’s skin, fingers lining up perfectly with the reddening imprint. He tried to fight the smirk of satisfaction that was tugging at his lips when Steve let out a shaky sigh. 

“That doesn't sound like a number, baby. If you can't remember to count, we might have to start over, and you don't want that, do you, sugar? You wanna make me happy, don't you, honey?”

“No, no, sir-ah, ‘m sorry, sir, gonna be so good for you, p-promise,” Steve panted.

“I know, baby doll, so good for me, you're always so good for me,” Bucky reassured him, placing a kiss in the small of Steve’s back. “Now, don't forget to count. What's the number, Stevie?”

Steve sighed again, a bodily effort, making his whole frame heave. He steadied his breathing, Bucky ever patient with him, before saying, “One.”

Bucky rubbed Steve’s sides, peppering him with kisses and praise. “That's right, you're so wonderful, my sweet girl.” Steve visibly relaxed against the praise. “What's your color, baby?”

“Green,” Steve said, so softly it was barely above a whisper.

Bucky nodded. “Good.” And he spanked him again. 

Steve instinctively flinched away from it, the hit landing on the exact same spot as before, doubling the pain. But this was part of their game. Sure it hurt, but he got so much more out of it. Letting Bucky remind him that he's not invincible, that he's okay to hurt, that he's good, is what he takes from this. The pain reminds him and the pleasure brings him back. 

“Two.”

Bucky's hand came down again.

“Ah-three, three, oh fuck.”

He felt Bucky chuckle against him. “Such a filthy mouth on such a pretty girl, what am I gonna do with you?”

Another smack, landing on the back of his right thigh, had Steve throwing his head back, mouth hanging open in a wordless shout. Bucky lifted his left hand and tangled it in Steve's sweaty, golden locks forcing his head back.

“What number are we on, baby doll? It would be a shame if I had t’start over,” Bucky drawled, his right hand pinching Steve's ass on all the sore spots, causing Steve to writhe in his lap and flinch every time Bucky laid his hand back on his rear.  
“Fucking-ah- Christ, four! Four, it's four, god- fuck.” 

“That's what I like to hear. Last one, sweetheart. You ready?”

Steve barely opened his eyes, but he did, just enough to gaze at Bucky, his eyes a startling, clear blue. Tears were starting to form, and for a second, Bucky almost broke character because what if this isn't what Steve needs right now? What if I'm hurting him? but Steve pushes back into his hand nonetheless and says, “yes, sir, ‘m ready, I can take it.”

And just like that, Bucky slips easily back into his role, uneasiness aside. He kisses the marks on Steve's rear before giving a final, resounding smack that faintly echoed through their apartment and Bucky cringed hoping to god that the neighbors weren't home. That, and also now Steve was sobbing, loudly, tears falling freely, grinding himself down on Bucky's thighs, precome slicking his skin. 

“Oh, five,” Steve cried, tears mixing with sweat, streaking down his face. “Fuck, Bucky- sir, n-need you, mm god, need you in me, now- please.”

Bucky took a moment to revel in the beauty that was Steve Rogers grinding down onto his thighs, back arching just right, hips moving in tantalizing circles. A thin sheen of sweat was forming against Steve's skin. Bucky wanted to lick it off him. He looks so beautiful. Steve continued to pant and whine and rut against him, begging ever so quietly for Bucky to just give it to him. And Bucky wasn't a cruel man. How could he say no to his best girl? Not after he had just taken everything he's given him so beautifully. 

He gripped Steve's delicate hips, manhandling him off Bucky's now soaked thighs, and roughly flipped him over onto his back so that Bucky could slot himself between Steve's thighs, earning himself a perfect view of Steve's leaking, red cock. Taking both of Steve's wrists into one hand, Bucky pinned them to the blankets above his head. Steve gasped and rolled his hips, trying to find some sort of relief. 

Bucky kissed the hollow of his throat, licking a stripe up to Steve's jaw and stopping to suck a small mark there. People would just assume it's a bruise from another Rogers fight anyways, he was in the clear. 

“What do you want, baby?” Bucky whispered into Steve's neck, nosing the mark he'd just made. 

“Fuck, sir-” Steve moaned, craning his neck even further to the side to give Bucky more access. “Want you to fuck me into the floor, make me feel you for days, make me come so hard I can't see straight, oh please, sir, please, just fucking give it to me.”  
Bucky grinned and nipped at the thin skin under Steve's jaw. That he could definitely do.

Bucky licked into Steve's mouth, reveling in the feeling of tongue sliding against tongue and the wet, warm sensation that was Steve's mouth. Steve lazily thrust his own tongue back against Bucky's, moaning low in his throat, but eventually grew tired and let his mouth fall open for Bucky's using. Bucky pushed his broad chest to Steve's, effectively caging him in and pinning him down. He wedged a thigh between Steve's legs and let his girl roll his hips against him. They made out like teenagers for what seemed like only minutes yet hours at the same time, getting lost in the feeling of each other. Bucky removed his thigh and slotted his hips between Steve's legs instead, and began grinding their cocks together slowly. The new sensation pushed a breath from Steve's lungs and he pushed his wrists against the hold of Bucky's hands.

“Wanna touch you, sir, can I? Pl-please can I?” Steve whispered as he broke the kiss, lips impossibly red and shining, panting hotly against Bucky's mouth.

Bucky smirked, continuing to roll his hips at a torturous pace, coaxing uncontrollable whimpers and sighs out of Steve. He kissed the top of Steve's nose gently, then said, “Mm, not yet, babydoll. Wanna feel this, wanna feel you, so good for me.”  
Before Steve could beg, Bucky rolled his hips a little harder, a little faster, causing the sound to get caught in Steve's throat and dissipate into a stilted exhale. Bucky captured Steve's lips with his own and greedily explored his mouth again, tongue caressing the velvety insides. Steve arched his back up into Bucky's hips and his neck up into the kiss, sweat sticking their skin together. Bucky felt the sweat drip down his forehead and nose, to land on Steve's face. He broke the kiss to lick it off. Steve looked absolutely blissed out.

Bucky knew that neither of them were going to last much longer if they kept up like this. He already felt his grip slipping from around Steve's wrists, due to sweat and exertion, and Steve's legs were trembling the way they did when he was getting close.  
“You want me in you, baby?” Bucky breathed, hardly breaking the kiss. He felt Steve nod his assent beneath him.  
Bucky slid a hand between them, searching for Steve's hole. He was met with a surprise once he found it. Leaning away from the kiss, he stared down at Steve in wonder, lips parted and breathing heavy. Steve chased Bucky's lips, but Bucky reinforced his grip on Steve's wrists in warning and Steve let himself fall back onto the blankets.

“You-you already..?”

Steve lowered his eyes demurely, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. “Didn't want you to hafta stop to prep me, was just tryin’ to be good for you.”

“Oh, baby, you are so good, so good for me. Just look at you,” Bucky said softly, adoration and awe coloring his tone. “When did you-?”

“The bathroom, while I was gettin’ dolled up for you,” Steve whispered.

Bucky smiled and leaned down to press a sweet, slow kiss to Steve's lips. He watched his girl close his eyes and meet him halfway to return the kiss, then, without warning, Bucky pushed three fingers into him. He leaned away and watched as Steve's eyes screwed up in the sudden pressure of being filled. Bucky crooked his fingers against the spot that made Steve see stars and Steve's mouth fell open, trying to make a sound, but failing.

“Open your eyes, baby. Wanna see those baby blues,” Bucky said, moving his fingers in and out of Steve.

But Steve, that stubborn shit, didn't open his eyes. He just pushed back onto Bucky's fingers, silently begging for more. Bucky pushed his fingers back in, a bit rougher than necessary, and applied as much pressure as he could to Steve's prostate. Steve inhaled sharply and his eyes flew open, the blue nearly completely swallowed by black pupils.

“Ah, there's my girl,” Bucky crooned, massaging his fingers against that spot.

Steve sobbed, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “‘M not gonna last- oh- sir, please, need you in me, pleasepleaseplea- oh!”

Bucky cut off Steve's litany by replacing his fingers with his cock, filling Steve completely without giving him time to adjust. Steve's mouth fell open, eyes rolling back in his head as he tried to relax himself around Bucky. Bucky experimentally rolled his hips, not completely pulling out, and was rewards by a long, throaty moan from Steve.

“C’mon, please, been so good, just give it to me,” the words spilling from Steve's lips so breathily Bucky almost didn't hear them.

“Whatever you want, baby, I got you.”

Bucky started to move in earnest, then, pulling out then pushing back in, focusing on the feeling of Steve clenching around him, not wanting to let him go. He began to move faster, snapping his hips at a brutal pace, holding onto Steve's wrists so tightly that he was sure that they would bruise. 

He shifted his hips slightly, the new position allowing him to hit Steve's prostate directly. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist, heels digging into the small of his back, pulling him deeper. Bucky kept up the relentless pace and he had Steve squirming and gasping beneath him, each thrust punctuated by a sharp “ah!” falling from Steve's lips and filling the air. Bucky felt his own release coming, heat pooling in his stomach. He focused solely on getting Steve to the edge first, continuing to nail his prostate with every thrust, brow creasing in concentration.

“C’mon, baby, c’mon just let go for me, ‘m right here, sweetheart,” Bucky encouraged, hair falling into his eyes as he gazed down at the man beneath him.

Steve was crying now, tears falling freely and streaking down the sides of his face, the mascara creating black rivers in their wake. Bucky could've cried also, just looking down at his best girl, seeing how thoroughly he was wrecking him, and it made his heart swell with how much love he had for Steve. He looks so beautiful. 

“‘M so close, oh, Bucky, gonna come, gonna come, I'm gonna-”

Bucky gave one last hard thrust that had Steve arching beneath him, legs trembling, mouth open in a wordless shout. Bucky felt hot ropes of come paint his stomach, Steve moaning shamelessly as his orgasm crashed over him.

“That's right, such a good girl, c’mon doll, ‘m here, it's okay,” Bucky whispered into Steve's hair, releasing his grip from Steve's wrists and lowering himself onto the smaller man's frame, being careful not to rest all his weight on him. Steve scrabbled to find purchase, something to hold onto, digging his blunt nails into Bucky's back as Bucky worked him through his orgasm, whispering praise into his neck and leaving little kisses against him.

When Steve finally came down, Bucky pulled away and was about to pull out to finish himself, but Steve kept his legs locked around his waist.

“Stevie-”

But Steve just shook his head, heels pressing into the small of Bucky's back. “No,” he said, closing his eyes sleepily, arms sprawled out over his head. “Want you to come inside me.”

“Steve, I don't-”

Steve's eyes opened slowly and he blinked up at Bucky as if he was seeing him for the first time. “You never do, won't you please? Just this once? Wanna be full of you, completely yours. C’mon make me yours, put a baby in me….”

Bucky stared down into Steve's eyes, tears rolling down his temples again. His face was flushed, not just from the makeup, and his chest was heaving with tiny sobs.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky sighed. He covered Steve's lips with his own as he tried to say everything he couldn't out loud through this kiss. God, he wished he could have this, he wanted to marry Steve, have an honest life with him. He wanted kids and a house and to be able to make love to Steve in an actual bed. And his throat closed up because he couldn't have any of that. His eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall as he began to move inside Steve again, avoiding his prostate. That heat burned in his stomach again, and he knew he was close, but the pleasure was tainted by the wanting he felt when he was with Steve like this. He pressed his face into the crook of Steve's neck and let out a shuttering breath as he came, letting the tears escape and hoping that Steve would mistake it for sweat. He could feel Steve sob underneath him and the tears streaming down Steve's face ran down onto his cheek.

Bucky stilled inside him and Steve legs remained locked around his waist, neither of them wanting to move and break this fragile illusion that everything could be like this always. It broke Bucky's heart.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. Steve's sobbing quieted, his chest stopped heaving, his breathing evened out. Bucky listened to his heartbeat. It was an anchor for him, keeping him grounded here with Steve. After a while, Steve broke the silence, saying “I found your draft papers, Buck,” his voice hoarse from crying.

Bucky bit back a sob and forced himself not to shake.

“I was gonna tell you,” he murmured, voice muffled by Steve's neck. He nosed at Steve's pulse.

Steve wrapped his arms loosely around Bucky's shoulders, hands sliding up to card through his hair. His whole frame shuddered as he tried not to start crying all over again. He felt his throat close up with tears, nonetheless, trying to voice his feelings.

“Please, Bucky, don't…” Bucky shifted closer to Steve's neck and Steve stared at the ceiling, pretending not to feel the hot tears running down his neck. “Please don't go. Please. I can't- not without you.”

Bucky's shoulders began to shake. “I don't wanna go, Stevie.” His voice was thick with tears. “‘M scared.”

Steve blinked back his own tears and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky's head, smoothing out his hair with one hand and massaging his scalp with the other. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't promise Bucky that it would be alright. He couldn't promise that he would make it home. He couldn't promise him that he would be safe. He couldn't promise him anything. So he just held him close and settled for silence.

Eventually, their position became uncomfortable, and Bucky slipped his soft cock out of Steve, Steve making a face as he went. They were covered in dried sweat and come. Bucky shifted away from Steve to go warm up some bath water on the stove, but Steve touched his arm, stilling his movements. he looked at Steve with red rimmed eyes, staring sadly back at him.

“You know I love you, Bucky,” Steve declared solemnly. He knew the state he was in, thoroughly fucked and covered in come and sweat and makeup, but he meant it nonetheless. He stared back into Bucky's eyes as he steeled himself to say, “And I'm with you ‘til the end of the line.”

And Bucky's face just crumpled, tears welling in his eyes. He looked down at his beautiful boy, thin frame covered in bruises and love bites that Bucky had left on him. His hair was mussed, lying about his head that made it appear as though he had a golden halo. Just like on the ferris wheel. Steve truly was an angel, Bucky was convinced, and if he died over in that war, then he would welcome it and personally thank god for sending down an angel to watch over him.

Despite the mess they were lying in, Bucky just laid back down and curled into Steve's side, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like Bucky, but he also smelled like charcoal and their soap from the corner store and sunshine. And most of all, he smelled like home. Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around Steve, finding safety in his arms.

“I'm with you ‘til the end of the line, sweetheart,” he said shakily, eyes closing as he let himself find peace with Steve. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic - hopefully it wasn't complete garbage.  
> come find me on tumblr @deadairhostage


End file.
